


Cuddles And Cuteness

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blushing Draco Malfoy, Ferret Draco Malfoy, Flirting, Hogwarts Fourth Year, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry ends up with his hands full of Malfoy in ferret form and realises he's actually kinda cute with whiskers or blushing.
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201





	Cuddles And Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Harry to ferret Draco: Who’s my little baby ferret? You are! You are my precious angel! I love you soooo much!
> 
> Draco thinking: I wonder what will happen if I bite him…

Harry grinned as Malfoy wriggled out from beneath his pile of clothes. His small pink nose sniffing at the air as he quickly looked around with his white fur standing up around his shoulders. A tiny chirping noise came out as he tried to turn around and hide back under the crumpled clothing.

“Come here you,” Moody growled as he limped over to the pile, picking up and shaking the robes. Harry’s grin vanished when, with what was almost a scream Malfoy darted out, skidding between Moody’s legs and headed straight for him.

"What the-," Harry managed to say as tiny sharp claws dug into his leg and Malfoy scurried up until he was able to get into the pocket of Harry's robe.

"Malfoy, get the hell off me!" Harry snapped as he reached in and attempted to pull out the squirming rodent. Even with Draco fighting back Harry eventually tugged him free and after frowning at the scratches on his hand Harry glared down at Malfoy. Bright red eyes stared back at him from a surprisingly cute face and Harry's anger lessened as he felt the rapid heartbeat on his palm and the trembles that racked the tiny body.

Unsure of exactly what he was doing Harry pulled his hands closer to his chest supporting Malfoy better as he gingerly stroked the soft fur. He’d never touched a ferret before but Harry was sure their fur was generally courser. For a second he wondered if Malfoy’s hair was this soft usually.

"There, there, it's alright little guy," Harry muttered his voice gentle; he didn’t want to startle Malfoy again. Thankfully, it seemed to relax Malfoy, who pressed closer to him and raised his front paws to place them on his chest as he looked up at Harry.

With one hand tucked under Malfoy's bottom Harry continued to stroke down his back with the other hand. Malfoy in response pressed his wet nose to Harry’s chin, tickling him with his whiskers before lowered his head. Harry couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face as Malfoy rested against him and closed his eyes, looking very content to be petted.

"Aww, you're so cute. So fluffy and tiny," Harry said in a babyish tone. That got a reaction as Malfoy opened his eyes and if ferrets could glare Harry was positive that Malfoy would be shooting daggers at him right now. The effect was spoiled by Malfoy’s current form and Harry struggled to bite back a laugh at being glared at by tiny red eyes and a twitching pink nose.

"Hey, not my fault you're adorable," Harry said back, only now beginning to realise he was having a conversation with a ferret. Not a ferret but Malfoy. He needed to remember that but he was finding it hard as Malfoy glanced away shyly. He tucked his head under Harry's arm as if embarrassed and Harry wondered if Malfoy was blushing right now.

"Mr. Potter, why exactly do you have a white weasel?"

Professor McGonagall’s question caused Harry to jump and Malfoy flinched, his claws digging into Harry’s arm but prevented from reaching skin by the thick fabric. A second later Malfoy arched his back baring his teeth and hissing at Professor McGonagall. Harry was pretty sure Malfoy’s behavior was due to being called a weasel and not being startled.

"Um, actually, it’s a ferret and it’s Malfoy," Harry answered hoping the shock of his answer would stop her getting mad at him for correcting her.

"Mr Malfoy," She said in surprise as she looked around and spotted the Slytherin uniform on the floor and a guilty looking Mad Eye Moody nearby.

"Professor Moody, are you responsible for this?"

"Maybe," Moody shrugged, his magical eye spinning towards her and then quickly away. Harry didn’t blame it, Professor McGonagall was scary, and right now she looked really pissed.

"We do not use transfiguration to punish the students. Something I'm sure Dumbledore told you," She snapped out. Again Moody shrugged but didn't try and defend himself.

"I suppose it's going to be up to me to fix this mess," She sighed before holding out a hand for Malfoy. “May I have Mr Malfoy?”

Malfoy didn't seem to appreciate being lifted towards the Professor as he buried himself into Harry's arms and hide in the folds of his robe.

"Um," Harry said as he tried to pry Malfoy off him.

“Come on, she’s going to turn you back into you.” Harry was sure Malfoy could understand that but he didn’t seem interested in being parted from Harry.

With a swish of her wand and a shake of her head McGonagall cast the spell anyway, aiming for the exposed back of the ferret on Harry’s chest. In a flash of magic Malfoy was once again human and thankfully dressed. Unfortunately he was also still on Harry, who staggered under the sudden weight. After falling hard onto his back he looked up at Malfoy and bit back a curse since the Professors were still in earshot. Silently, he watched Malfoy blink and take stock of his surrounds and then smiled when Malfoy blushed as their eyes met.

"Come along Professor, we need to have a discussion with the Headmaster about this," McGonagall snapped and a dejected looking Moody limped along behind her towards the castle.

"I think I preferred you as a ferret, you were a lot lighter," Harry said as Malfoy scrambled off him with his face red and twisted into a scowl.

"Piss off Potter," He hissed, his nose still twitching a little as he did it.

"Aww is the little cutie all embarrassed," Harry cooed as he climbed to his feet and dusted off his robes. Glancing at Malfoy he chuckled at his wide eyes and burning cheeks and gave him a wink which caused Malfoy to let out a tiny squeak. With Malfoy rendered speechless Harry spun on his heels and headed for the lake in the distance. He’d taken three steps before Malfoy regained his voice and Harry heard him mutter quietly.

"I should have bitten you."


End file.
